The BTTT
by QuietWriting
Summary: "We obviously need to create some sort of plan to keep those bloody gits from bothering us. Thus, let us commence the first meeting of the 'Better Than The Bad Touch Trio' Trio!" PruCan, Spamano, FrUk.
1. Chapter 1: Operation BTTT

**_How did things end up like this?_** Canada thought as England's hand slammed onto the table, causing the soft-spoken country to flinch and hug Kumajirou a little tighter.

"We obviously need to think up of plans to keep those bloody twits from bothering us! Thus, let us commence the first meeting of the 'Better Than The Bad Touch Trio' Trio." England announced.

Canada glanced around the conference room they were occupying -wondering how England had managed to reserve it- as the last occupant of the room spoke.

"The 'BTTBTTT'? Doesn't that seem too long, bastard?" Romano asked.

A few minutes ago Canada had just been peacefully walking through the hallways of the hotel, wasting away the hour before the world meeting. And then as he walked by one of the doors, he had heard muffled whispers of "What are we doing again, bastard?" and "Belt up, I see him coming this way", and with that, a hand had reached out and yanked him into the room. And now he was here. Why was he here?

"Well do you have any better suggestions then?" England's voice now snapped him out of his thoughts.

"E-excuse me? England? Why am I here?" Canada whispered.

Romano rolled his eyes, England began to pace.

"Recently, I have noticed that the members of the 'Bad Touch Trio' have been focusing their annoyances on certain people rather than everyone. I regret to inform you that we three are those certain people. And to prevent that, it has been decided we will start our own 'trio', I suppose, to ward them off. Was that clear enough of an explanation? May I resume?" Was the reply Canada received from England.

Canada nodded, and England returned back to the previous topic, "Honestly, the name of our 'trio' shouldn't matter so long as we can come up with decent enough ideas to stop those annoying twits."

This time Romano nodded, "I suppose I can agree that Antoni- I mean, Spai- I mean, that tomato bastard (A/N: cue small blush that remained unnoticed by all), is really annoying. But still I think if we're going through with this, we should at least have a better name, right quiet-bastard?"

"W-wha... Um sure, I guess. You could just shorten it a little, for example 'Better Than They Are Trio  
'... Or something... But, um, I'm still not really sure why I'm here...? I mean, no one is really bothering me-"

This time Romano smacked his hands down on the table, though it was significantly quieter than when England did, "That's it! We can be the 'Better Than Them' Trio, the BTTT. Does that satisfy your name requirement now?" Asked the tomato loving nation.

England sat down with a scowl, "Alright, then we shall begin operation BTTT after the world meeting." And then muttered, "Now I have to change the bloody PowerPoint..."

Canada quietly scooted his chair backwards a little, "Then, can I? Um... Leave now that is..."

England waved his hand in dismissal as he began clicking and typing away on his laptop, "Sure go ahead, make sure to meet back here afterwards."

Canada stood up and pushed his chair in, Romano doing so as well, and the two left the conference room, Canada making sure to quietly close the door behind them.

"W-was this your idea too?" Canada whispered when the duo had reached the elegant, yet noisy lobby that which many people were loitering in; either leaning against one of the large windows that allowed sunlight to filter through (that gave the area a pleasant glow), or sitting on one of numerous cream colored couches and chairs, impatiently tapping their feet against the polished marble floor.

Apparently the question asked by Canada's had been too quietly spoken, prompting Romano to responded with a, "What was that, quiet-bastard?"

"Eh, was the trio idea both yours and England's?" Canada asked louder than he had before, though it still was very quiet, and Romano had to strain to hear it over the loudness of the lobby.

"Of course not, bastard! Who would want to think about the tomato bastard enough to create such an idea! I suppose it is convenient though, if it means I can get him off my back..." Romano trailed off.

Quickly, however, Romano realized that shouting was a mistake, as that gained him attention. Of course it wouldn't have been so bad if apparently the sound of his voice hadn't alerted said tomato bastard who was just entering the lobby himself.

"Lovi!" Spain called from across the room.

Romano tensed and began to speed walk towards the conference room where the world meeting was being held. Which ultimately left the Canadian by himself.

Canada watched Spain dash by him as well, chasing after the fleeing nation, and turned to make his way to the meeting too, when suddenly an arm was draped around his shoulders. Now it was his turn to jump a little in surprise, he glanced to his side and saw a familiar albino nation beside him.

"Hey Birdie! Want to make the awesome me pancakes after the meeting?" Prussia asked smiling broadly, as though he was 100% confident there was no way Canada could deny him.

"S-sorry, I'm busy after the meeting..." Matthew said, thinking about what England had said about meeting up afterwards.

Prussia's smile disappeared, and he started to complain, "Busy doing wha-"

"Gilbert, come, we must catch up with Antoine, oui? And I would like to see if England is at the meeting yet." France interrupted as he came up from behind and grabbed onto Prussia, dragging him in the direction Romano and Spain had left.

Now Canada was sure there was no one left to surprise him, and began to make his way to the meeting room once again.

The meeting was utter chaos, as usual. It didn't help when England arrived late and promptly began to argue with America and France.

Canada quietly sat, holding Kumajirou tightly again, contemplating if he could leave the meeting just a tiny bit early so he could have a few moments of peace. It was most likely nobody would notice anyways. **_Who's even supposed to be presenting right now?_** He wondered to himself.

Sighing, he glanced over at Romano, who was writing in his notebook and shoving Spain's face away, and then looked to England, who was now throwing furniture at France. With that, Canada began to contemplate about the whole 'BTTT' idea.

First off, he was surprised that they had even remembered him long enough to 'invite' him to their supposed new trio. He wasn't sure if he should feel glad that someone noticed his existence, or scared of what England and Romano were planning to do. Secondly, it didn't seem like Prussia bothered him that much? Or did he? No, they only talked occasionally and even then it was just the albino nation asking for Matthew to make pancakes. Hardly seemed to warrant trying to create plans to get rid of the other.

Though, he could maybe understand why England and Romano would want to create these plans to get the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio to stop annoying them.

Canada sighed, lost in his own thoughts, when, so _very_ unexpectedly, he saw what seemed to be a stray book flying straight at his face. Usually he would've been able to dodge something like this, but since he hadn't been paying attention, he hadn't noticed it in time; thus, it had a direct hit to his head. Unluckily for him, it was a very thick book. The world went black.

* * *

Romano's day had started relatively normally. He woke up to the sound of knocking on his hotel room door, angrily got out of bed, angrily threw his door open, and angrily glared at the bastard who dared to wake him up so early. Which, of course, was only one bastard, Spain.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" Romano muttered, looking over to the window to see the sun hadn't even risen yet, which was a mistake because it meant taking his eyes off the tomato bastard, who immediately crushed him in a bear hug.

"Lovi! You look so cute in the morning!" Exclaimed Spain.

"Get off me! And you never answered my question!" Romano protested, and squirmed to get away from the other country.

Spain smiled brightly and let go of Romano, "I'm here to take mi tomate* to breakfast!"

"First of all, don't call me that! And second, you'll just have to wait bastard. Like I'm going to go have breakfast this early. What time is it even anyways?"

"It's 4am, Lovi!"

"What the shit! Go to breakfast yourself! I'm going back to bed..."

Spain pouted, "But Loviiii..." He whined.

 ** _Don't look at his face._** Romano willed himself, but he could feel his resolve starting to crack.

"Fine! But you'll have to come back later. Come back around eight or something, jerk..." Romano muttered.

Spain's smile returned, "Alright, I'll be back around eight then for breakfast!" And with that he disappeared.

Romano gladly went back to bed, but first set his alarm to 7:30, so he had enough time to get ready, and fell into a light sleep.

At 7:30, the alarm went off loudly, scaring the nation awake.

"Merda*!" Romano yelled and threw the still blaring alarm clock across the room.

"Why the hell do hotels make their alarms so loud?" Asked the still sleepy country to no one in particular as he got up and began to get dressed and ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later he was ready, and still had some spare time it seemed, until a knock on his door rung through the room again.

He opened his door much less violently than he had earlier that morning, "You're early tomato basta-" He began, but was surprised to see England instead of Spain.

"Hello Romano. Would you mind coming with me for a bit?" Asked England.

"Uh... Actually..." Romano confusedly started, but England had already grabbed onto his arm and was dragging him out of the room.

"Wai-! Where the hell are you taking me?" He protested.

"You'll see." England said, offering no other information.

 ** _Hopefully Spain won't be mad I ditched him._** Romano thought as he allowed himself to be dragged along. **_Wait! Who cares about that tomato bastard anyways! Not me._**

Shortly, England and Romano entered a small conference room that held a circular table with five or six chairs. Not that it really mattered.

"Che cavolo*? Why am I here?" Romano demanded now that England was done dragging him through the hallways.

"I suppose you'd want an explanation... Fine then, but I'm making it brief since Canada should be around here soon. Basically I'm tired of those wankers that are known as the 'Bad Touch Trio', so we're going to create ways to get them off our backs." England said, peeking out of the conference room out into the hallway.

"You mean there's ways I can get the tomato bastard to leave me alone?" Romano asked, his interest piqued.

"With the three of us, I'm sure we can think of something. I know I sure want to get rid of that smarmy git France." Answered England.

 _ **Maybe England is on to something here... Spain has been bothering me a lot more recently for some reason. I mean, seriously? Who wakes someone up at 4am for breakfast?**_ Romano thought.

Soon ten minutes had passed with neither of them having moved from their original positions, "What are we doing again, bastard?" Romano asked to England, who was still looking through a crack between the doors out into the hallway.

"Belt up, I see him coming this way." England muttered before sticking his arm out into the hallway and dragging a startled looking person into the room. And that was how Romano's day began.

After that, he went through a pointless meeting where all the three of them did was decide on a pointless name for their pointless group (although, he supposed if he was being completely honest, the group itself was not really all that pointless if they could actually create plans to stop the annoyances of the Bad Touch Trio, he just liked saying pointless).

Romano knew his luck was failing him that day when after the (pointless) meeting, when he was defending his honor to Canada, he attracted the attention of the tomato bastard.

"Lovi!" Was all Romano needed to hear before taking off to the world meeting conference room. He felt a little (only a little!) bad for leaving Canada behind, but he wasn't about to stick around to be annoyed by stupido Spagne*.

Unfortunately, Spain was easily able to catch up.

"Lovi! Why weren't you at your room when I went to get you for breakfast! Prometiste*! Did you get breakfast without me?" Spain said as Romano -still speed walking in an attempt to convey his feelings of ' _I don't want to be bothered by you_ ' to Spain- entered the meeting room.

Romano sat down in one of the chairs an Spain sat down beside him, "I promised nothing, bastard, and if it really matters that much, no I haven't had breakfast yet. Also, I don't have to explain myself to you- things just came up." Romano then proceeded to ignore Spain's incessant talking about who knew what up until the meeting started.

Just like usual, the meeting was boring. Nobody was doing anything and for some reason Germany was absent, which meant he didn't have to see the potato bastard's ugly mug, thank God, however there was no one else bringing order to the meeting. Romano began to doodle in his notebook.

"What'cha drawing, Lovi?" Spain asked, getting in Romano's personal space.

Romano pushed Spain's face away, "Ever heard of personal space, ?"

Spain frowned, "Lovi, I just wanna see!"

The smaller nation tore the notebook away from Spain, and shoved it in his bag.

 ** _Like hell I'm gonna let you see my doodles of tomatoes!_** Romano thought.

Romano returned to observing the room since he couldn't doodle anymore with the idiot around. He saw various items being thrown around, and dodged a pencil coming at him from England's and France's direction, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a book flying at Canada ( ** _Has he been there the whole time? What a quiet-bastard..._** ), and the nation making no move to dodge it.

"Oi-!" Romano called out to Canada who seemed to be lost in thought. However, Canada still ended up with a book in his face, and was ultimately knocked out.

Romano stood up and made his way over to the Canadian, pulling him up off the floor. "You all right-? Who am I kidding of course he's not."

At that moment Spain seemed to materialize by Romano's side, scaring the shit out of him, "What the fuck, bastard? Where did you eve-"

"Aw, Lovi, you're so cute! I didn't know you could care about people!" Spain said, referring to the Canadian nation, and interrupting Romano much to his annoyance.

Romano chose to ignore Spain, instead glancing around the room which was still proceeding on as if nothing had happened. **_How does nobody notice when these things happen?_** Romano wondered, looking down at the out-cold nation and wondering if he should bring him to the infirmary, **_Is there even and infirmary?_** when all of the sudden, a pair of arms shoved him out of the way.

"What the he-!"

"Birdie! Are you okay? Don't worry, the awesome me is here to help!" An obnoxious voice yelled.

"Idiota*! Can't you see he's unconscious!" Romano yelled, angry that he was pushed.

"Then I will take him back to his room!" Prussia announced.

"Who the hell would trust you to do that!" Responded Romano.

"My thoughts exactly; no one from the Bad Touch Trio should be trusted! I suppose since I was the one who threw the book I shall take Matthew back to his room." A British accented voice intervened, and the owner of said voice reached by Prussia to grab Canada's arm and sling it around his neck.

"What! I bet you don't even know where Birdie's room is!" Prussia said, reaching for Canada, England swiftly dodged.

"No, I am sure it is _you_ who does not know where Matthew's room is." The green eyed nation shot back.

* * *

"Yeah! Well! You... You have big eyebrows!" Prussia said, looking proud of himself with that insult.

England felt his hand give a small twitch, he was about one second away from punching the smirk off the Prussian's idiotic face, but he managed to control his temper and exit the room with Canada.

He wasn't about to admit he actually didn't know where Canada's room was, his plan was to just bring the two of them to the conference room from earlier. In all honesty, he needed to get away from that stupid world meeting, and France.

God, England could not deal with that frog today.

England made it to the conference room (thankfully Prussia hadn't followed him) and deposited Canada gently on to one of the chairs before exiting once again and looking around in hopes of a place that sold drinks, tea preferably.

It was a rather large, modern hotel and England knew it had a few shops inside here and there. His mood improved when he spotted a cafe of sorts, and was even more happy to discover that, when he was close enough to see the menu hanging on the wall, they did serve tea.

He ordered a tea for himself and water for when the Canadian woke up, paid, and left for the conference room once again.

Walking through the hallways, England focused on the pattern of the carpet, and then, of course, when he rounded a corner he ran straight into someone. He lost his balance but luckily didn't fall nor spill any of the two drinks on himself, "Sorry about that, mate-" England started, but then looked up and his mood plummeted in a second "Oh it's the _frog_." He spat out the last word.

"Oh, Angleterre, you wound me so!" France dramatized, and England immediately tuned out all the bull shite that started spewing from the frog's mouth.

 ** _Did he bloody follow me out of the meeting?_** England bitterly thought, **_Ah well, just ignore him and keep walking. Ignore and keep walking._**

Unluckily (England must've used up all his luck for the day already), the twat kept following him. England picked up his pace, and had the doors to the conference room in his sight. He was really wishing for some headphones or something to tune out France, sadly he had nothing but the drinks.

 ** _What if I dumped steaming hot tea on him?_** England pondered for a moment, **_Nah, he's not worth it. I actually want to drink this tea._** His thoughts of revenge kept him occupied long enough until the duo was about to walk right past the set of double doors leading to the conference room. England veered sharply right, burst through the doors, then slammed them shut once more and proceeded to lock them.

"Thank God..." He quietly muttered, glad to be rid of the annoying country.

England turned away, ignoring France calling his name through the doors (he'd give up soon enough), and saw Canada waking up. He set the water down in front of the quieter nation, and sat down as well.

Canada stared at the water and then looked down at his lap, "Where's Kumakija...?" He yawned.

England raised an eyebrow as he began to drink his tea, "What are you talking about? Oh, never mind, we still need Romano here, so I suppose it's time to wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Translations~(FYI I can't guarantee they're 100% accurate, I only speak English and a tiny bit of Japanese. Meaning I had to use google -but I do try to look them up on as many websites as possible!-, so yeah, sorry in advance for mistakes, please tell me if any are wrong and how to fix them!) Some of these seemed a bit obvious bit I added them anyways:**

*Mi tomate~My tomato

*Merda~Shit

*Che cavolo~I read online that this literally means "What cabbage" but can also be used to mean "What the fuck", so yeah!

*Stupido Spagne~Stupid Spain

*Prometiste~You promised

*Idiota~Idiot

 **Here is some information that should help when reading:  
**

 ** _Thoughts will be bolded and italicized._  
**

 **Words/Phrases that are translated at the bottom have an asterisk by them.  
**

 **A line usually means the POV is changing!**

 **Next Chapter ~ Operation L'amour!**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation L'amour

**A/N: I'm so happy people seem to like this story~! Like seriously, I was smiling all day and I could tell my friends were just like "Wut is the heck up with her?" but yeah! I spent my entire last day of break writing this chapter, when I SHOULD be doing homework, and I tried so hard to make it long (but ugh, I feel like most of it is A/N's, I should probably stop writing even more to them...). You may not have noticed, but I'm not a naturally descriptive writer (no joke, one of my teachers once told me that I would be great at writing questions for standardized tests and etc. because I write so short and simply) so yeah, I tried... (that's all that matters, right?) Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Thoughts are bolded and italicized!**_

 **Asterisks will be next to words/phrases that are translated at the bottom.**

 **A line still usually means a change in POVs!**

* * *

Romano settled back in his chair. After watching England storm off with Canada, he had decided against going back to his previous spot, and instead opted for sitting between Feliciano and Japan. Now, not only did he not have to deal with that insufferable tomato bastard, the whole meeting had settled down; probably because of the fact that England, France, America (for whatever reason), and Prussia had left. It may have been a little boring, but it was definitely more relaxing. The only downside was having to listen to Feli's annoying voice.

"Ve~ I wonder why Germany isn't here?" Feliciano asked, "Is he sick maybe? Should I bring him some pasta after the meeting? Ne, Fratello, that's normally where Germany sits. Did you notice that he's gone?"

"Shut up, bastard. Yes I noticed he's not here, which is a good thing. Nobody wants a potato bastard around anyways. Now leave me alone." Romano responded, going back to doodling in his notebook, though now he was occasionally taking sloppy notes on some of the other nations' presentations; only because he knew he might get in trouble if he didn't.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, and Romano occasionally glanced over in Spain's direction. Usually to only see him sleeping.

Soon, he saw Spain stand up and quietly leave the room. _**Good riddance.**_ Thought Romano, though secretly deep down ( _ **there's no way I'd ever admit this!**_ ) he was a little disappointed to see him go.

Romano glanced at his watch and saw that it would soon be noon. Hopefully that meant the meeting would be breaking soon for lunch, and then Romano could just skip the rest. It's not like anything important was happening anyways.

As Sweden finished talking about something that Romano was truthfully not listening to, someone called for a lunch break, and Romano gladly put his notebook back in bag, jumped up, and made a beeline for the exit. He made it before the big crowd could block up the door, and sped walked down the hallway towards the smaller conference room, where he could only assume England and Canada were since they had never shown back up to the world meeting.

 _ **I bet they've been waiting for me for hours.**_ Romano smirked to himself, _**I guess I'm fashionably late.**_

The nation soon reached the doors and swung them open, "I'm here, bastards." he said.

Romano closed the doors behind him, and saw Canada laying across two chairs pushed next to each other, watching, **_was that a hockey match?_** on a large T.V. he had apparently not noticed earlier. And England was back on his laptop.

"About time, I was starting to get tired of waiting." England said and stretched his arms above his head before closing his laptop, "What say we go and get lunch, and begin discussing plans?" He suggested.

"I'd rather stay here to be honest..." Canada's whisper went unheard by the other two.

"Sure, I never had breakfast anyways." Romano replied.

"Then, shall we go?" Said England, standing up and pulling up Canada as well.

Romano nodded and followed the two blondes out of the room, with quiet protests from Canada, "wait, I didn't get to turn off the T.V." and such.

They walked back down the hallways, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. _**Today has seemed unusually busy for some reason.**_ Romano thought to himself.

"H-hey... Are we going outside?" Canada asked as the trio approached the exit of the hotel.

"Yes, I was planning on visiting this place I heard about from China."

"Why are you asking, quiet-bastard?"

"Ah well, I was pretty sure today's weather forecast was predicting-"

The three pushed out of the exit straight into the-

"-rain..."

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you say so sooner!" England shouted as he turned back around and tried to wrench the metal door back open. However, it was no use; they were locked out, unless they wanted to go around the entire building to get in through the main entrance.

"Does anyone have an umbrella, perhaps?" Asked Canada.

"No, I didn't even bring one on the trip with me here..." Romano muttered spitefully.

"Nor did I." England added, and Canada sighed.

"I guess that was expected..."

"I propose we go to the restaurant anyways, we're already soaked so what does it matter?" England said, and began to walk.

Romano did as well, but was not very happy about it. "It's cold as shit though, bastard. I don't even have a jacket!" He complained, pulling on the thin sleeves of his black long-sleeved shirt.

"You can use mine, I-if you want that is... I'm used to the cold..." Canada offered, pulling off his red hoodie and handing it to Romano.

"Oh, th... thanks, quiet-bastard." Romano took the sweatshirt, totally not having a hard time saying thanks! He knew how to be grateful... Sometimes...

After that, Romano, England, and Canada walked in relative silence down the tree lined street until they reached a small restaurant. Thankfully it hadn't been too long of a walk to the place, only a couple of minutes under the freezing, pounding rain.

It seemed to be some sort of quaint little restaurant-place. _**Looks good, I guess.**_ thought Romano, as he quickly pushed his way inside to get out of the rain.

The place had a nice atmosphere at first glance, it was small and cozy, almost like a café, and it was nice and warm. The furniture looked old and Romano immediately felt the need to sit down on a plush couch lining one of the walls. But he was quickly snapped out of his trance when Canada and England followed him in, and England got right to the point, "Well then, right glad that incident is over, for now... Now then, shall we order something and get started with our plans?"

* * *

"Fraaaancis, I thought you said taking Lovi to breakfast would make him like me more! Me mentiste ¿no?*" A brown-haired, green-eyed nation complained as he draped himself onto one of the couches in his friend's room.

"Ah, mon ami*, I believe I said to bring him breakfast, preferably not at five in the morning, no?" France, the nation in question responded as he watched the third member of their trio play video games on the large television.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I think Lovi might hate me now." The Spaniard pouted as he listened to the sound of characters being blown up on the flat-screen.

"Espagne*, I do not believe Southern Italy hates you. I would just say, hmm, more like, strongly dislike." France said.

"No, he definitely hates me! Did you see how he kept pushing me away during the meeting? And then after you guys left he even went and sat next Italy and Japan!"

"Dude, isn't he always like that?" Prussia added in, still concentrating on his video game.

"And- and! He even ditched me this morning when he promised to get breakfast with me! Then, later when I confronted him about it, he wouldn't say why!" Spain countered.

"Oh yeah, speaking of strange occurrences, earlier Birdie seemed to be weird too! When I gave him the honor of making pancakes for the awesome me, he said he had something else to do! What could be more important than time spent with me?"

"Hmmm, I wonder. But they are people too, I suppose they have their own things to worry about! That is why we have me here to give advice, oui?" Replied France.

"Oh, then how are things between you and England?"

France smirked, "Quite well, if I must say so myself. Recently he has started throwing larger objects at me, and I must say, it's impressive that he goes through all that work to gain my attention."

"Die Arschmade*!" Yelled Prussia, as he threw his controller at the ground and the screen flashed Game Over. "I was sick of that game anyways..." he muttered before sitting down on the couch as well and changing the television to a regular channel.

"Anyways, Gilbert, you were saying Matthieu was acting weird earlier? Perhaps this could mean he is finally noticing your advances?" France switched the conversation.

"Really? You mean like, in a good way?" Prussia asked, to which France shrugged.

"I cannot say, mon ami. You will have to figure that out yourself, I suppose."

Suddenly, a furry white animal that had been peacefully sleeping on the floor the whole time, stuck its head up, looked around the room, and muttered, "...Where?" Catching the attention of the trio.

"That polar bear is going to get fur all over mes précieux vêtements*."

"Oh, that's right, I need to give Birdie back his bear-pet thing."

"So cute!"

They all spoke at the same time, and then France suddenly snapped his fingers, "That's it, time to begin stage two of operation l'amour!"

"Stage two?" Spain asked.

"Oui! It is simple, Gilbert. When you go to return Matthieu's polar bear, you must say you've been keeping him safe, so in exchange Matthieu should go out for coffee -or pancakes I suppose- with you, no? And it is probably a guarantee that he will agree, knowing his personality."

"Kesesesese, a great plan for the awesome me!"

"Fraaancis, what about me?"

"You just keep doing what you have been doing, Antoine."

"Wake Lovi up at 5am again?"

"I thought we already established that was not a good idea?"

"What am I supposed to keep doing then? Surprise hugging Lovi?"

France patted Spain's shoulder, "I take back what I said, perhaps you should give Southern Italy some space for now." and then stood up and grabbed his coat, "If you'll excuse me, I have my own plans to attend to. Amuse-toi*!" With that, France exited the room.

"I bet he's off to find England."

"Yep, he's definitely going to go find England."

* * *

"Let's establish this first! If one of the members of the Bad Touch Trio asks for you to go with them somewhere, for the love of God, do not accept. That will be the golden rule of the BTTT, got it?" England announced the second the trio was seated at a table, this time he refrained from slamming his hand down on the table because that seriously hurt last time.

Canada slowly put his hand up, "W-why?"

England rolled his eyes, "Anything those gits might have planned is bound to be dodgy. It is best to just try and avoid them all around."

"True, but those bastards can be persistent, you know?" Romano said as he leaned back in his chair, took a chip off his plate, and ate it.

"Which is why I propose the three of us stick together a often as possible. As long as the whole Bad Touch Trio doesn't approach us at once, we should be able to take them on, three to one." England said confidently.

 _ **Haa... Aren't they going a little far...?**_ Canada thought exasperatedly, _**I guess I wouldn't mind having people to hang out with though, it is nice for a change...**_

Canada began to pick at his salad that he had ordered, not really feeling all that hungry, as he listened to Romano and England talking.

 _..."Have you tried throwing furniture at him? That usually seems to make the frog go away." "No! That sounds like too much effort for me anyways, bastard..." ... "Do you think if I call him enough rude names he'll go away?" "Sure, why not? It's not very out of character for you, I suppose. You'd probably have to add one in to every sentence though, or it might not make a difference to that twit."..._

It was then Canada suddenly realized... Kumakachi, right? That sounded right. Yes it was then Canada realized Kumakachi was still missing. Canada abruptly stood up, "Ah! I need to go find Kumajika! Who knows what trouble he could be in..."

"Wha-" England started, but Canada was already pulling a few bills out of his pockets, placing them on the table, and making his way out of the building.

The blonde settled for a fast-walk back to the hotel. He didn't necessarily enjoy the feeling of the -still going on strong- rain, but the comforting feel of the cold he didn't mind.

He realized that Romano still had his hoodie, but found he didn't really care, and began to space out. By the time he made it back to the hotel he had almost forgotten why he had come back. And then, while he was walking through the entrance someone bumped into him.

"Je suis désolé-* Oh it is Matthieu! Have you seen England around, par hasard*?" A familiar voice asked.

"S-sorry, France, I'm a little busy right now..." Canada mumbled, thinking about finding Kumajirou. _**And I don't think England wants France finding out about his plans...**_ He added as an afterthought and continued on his way, trying to squeeze some of the water out of his shirt.

 _ **I suppose I should look in my room first, but then again it's not like Kumakia has a key... But I better check just in case...**_

Canada walked over to the elevators, but quickly found them to be blocked off by a velvet rope with a sign attached to it:

'ELEVATORS CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE'

 _ **Really? All six of them? I suppose that's just my luck...**_ Canada sighed and looked around for a door leading to stairs. At least his room was only on the third floor (He could've ended up having to walk up fifteen flights of stairs, so really, his luck was not as bad as he claimed it to be).

He found the entrance, -a couple of other people were lingering around, trying to decided if it was worth it- and began to climb up the stairs.

About halfway up he heard the sound of pounding feet, someone obviously running down the stairs, though it probably wasn't necessary to be running. And then said person who was running down the stairs turned around the corner and almost ran straight into Canada.

They managed to stop themselves, but Canada had still flinched to move out of the way, which threw him off balance, and he started to feel himself falling backwards.

 _ **Not again...**_ Canada sighed in his mind, _**I'd rather not be knocked out for the second time in one day.**_ He thought as he braced himself to fall down the stairs. But rather, instead he felt a hand grab his arm and yank him back up.

"Kesese, the awesome me found you, birdie!"

Canada looked to see that it was indeed Prussia who had just almost caused him to fall down the stairs and saved him within the same second, and was now acting as though none of that had just happened.

"Ah..." Canada said, looking down to see Prussia was holding Kumajirou, "Kumariko."

"...Who?" The bear asked.

"Is that what this things' name is? Anyways, since the awesome me has been keeping him safe that means you owe me now right? So come with me to get some pancakes!" Prussia stated.

"U-um... I'm not sure... I mean, I was just out, and had lunch already..." Canada trailed off, the 'golden rule' that England had stated was also haunting his mind.

It seemed to be then that Prussia noticed the state Canada was in, "Woah! Birdie, you're soaked! How did that happen?"

"Well, it's raining a lot outside."

"You didn't have an umbrella?"

"No... Actually I was just planning on finding Kumaoji and going back to my room to change..." whispered Canada.

"Kumaoji? Whatever... Hey! Let me carry your bear to your room for you! You probably don't want its fur sticking to your wet clothes or anything." Gilbert said, secretly just wanting to know where Canada's room was.

"Eh? It's fine, you don't have to do that..."

"No, I insist."

"A-alright, if you really want to."

Canada began to resume his climb up, this time with Prussia following him, and exited the stairs when they reached the third floor.

They walked for a little longer, and then Canada stopped in front of one of the many doors. "Um, we're here; thanks for your help, I guess..." Little did he know Prussia was making sure to store the room number in his memory for later use.

"Here's your bear back!" Prussia handed Kumajirou to Canada, and Canada took out his room key and opened the door.

"By the way, birdie, I'll find you later so we can go out to eat for dinner! See you then!" Prussia said, leaving before Canada could get in a word of protest.

"Eh...?"

* * *

England and Romano had continued eating and discussing, despite the Canadian's strange exit.

They were still talking about tactics they used to get the other nations to stop bothering them, and how to improve said tactics; however, now the conversation was starting to switch more to how much they absolutely despise the Bad Touch Trio.

It seemed the two of them did have a lot in common after all.

"Seriously though, he just Does. Not. Shut. Up. That bastard. He could talk for hours about some flower he saw that morning and it's so annoying!" Romano vented.

"The hell? How could someone talk about a bloody flower for so long?" England wondered out loud.

"I don't know! But somehow he can accomplish it!"

By now the two had finished eating and had paid, and were now just sitting; basically being all around lazy.

"I know how you feel when it comes to other certain nations bugging us. Gawd, the frog is such a pervert, and he does not seem to get the hint when I throw stuff and yell profanities at him." England said, running a hand through his hair, feeling that it was starting to dry out, and then glancing out the window to see that it was still raining so it hardly mattered.

"Yeah, I hate when the tomato bastard gives those ' _surprise hugs_ ' as he calls them."

England sighed, "I suppose the aren't called the 'Bad Touch Trio' for nothing." and then stood up and pushed in his chair, picking up his garbage. "We should probably stop dithering around now, and catch up with Matthew."

"True, the quiet-bastard could be being taken advantage of right now by the Prussian-bastard and not even realize it." Romano said, picking up his garbage as well when he got up.

The two passed by a trash can on the way to the exit, threw away their trash, and stepped out into the rain once more.

"You're right, he does seem pretty gormless to me. I think he's still having a difficult time trying to wrap his head around the fact that Prussia blatantly bothering him." Said England as he began to walk at a leisurely pace, Romano walking with him.

However, their peace was soon interrupted.

"Ah, it is Angleterre!" A voice called from across the street, and England felt himself stiffen in annoyance.

 _ **Why in the bleeding shite is he out here? Is the world against me today?**_ England thought to himself as he saw the french man (carrying an umbrella might he add) step into the street, without looking for cars, to cross over to England and Romano's side. _**Please get hit by a bus.** _ England prayed.

But such was his luck his prayers remained unanswered and France safely crossed so that he could pester England.

"Bonjour, Angleterre, drôle de vous rencontrer ici*! Comment ça va*?"

"Stop talking rubbish and sod off, frog! Can't you see I have company?" England gestured to Romano.

"Oh, if it isn't Southern Italy! If I remember correctly, I believe Antoine was looking for you earlier!"

 _ **Like we're falling for that!**_ The other two nations both simultaneously thought.

"So you should run ahead, no? After all, there's only room for two under this umbrella." Finished France.

"Sorry (not!), you bastard, but we're obviously busy so go bother someone else!" Romano said, storming off, and England following shortly behind.

"Hmm, you'll wish you came with me Angleterre, you'll see." France smiled, England still trying to ignore anything he was saying.

They managed to get away from the frog with little trouble, and quickly came upon the grand entrance of their hotel.

"I guess our plan of sticking together worked out pretty well, now you have to help me out next time the tomato bastard annoys me, right?"

"That's the idea." England responded, "Anyways, I think I'm going to head up to my room for now. Shall we meet back up in a couple of hours and find Canada?"

"Sure, it's almost siesta time anyways." Romano agreed, letting out a small yawn.

"Alright, see you around, I suppose." England waved and began on his way back to his room.

* * *

Spain had finally come down from Francis' room to the lobby-after he had finished moping because his mind finally had processed that the other nation had no advice to give him but stay away from Lovi for a little while.

 **I wonder if Lovi is around?** Antonio's brain wondered on instinct, **Wait! No! Bad brain, we don't want Lovi to hate us, right?**

As he was wandering around, he soon saw France entering the hotel, and Prussia -appearing from nowhere, whoa how did he do that?- going up to meet him.

"Hey! Guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Spain smiled as he jogged over to the duo.

"Looks like _someone_ finally decided to stop being annoyingly whiny." Said Prussia.

"So mean! I can't help being sad that mi tomate hates me!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but things are going awesomely for me; you'll never guess what just happened! The awesome me managed to convince birdie to go out for pancakes later!"

"More like guilted him into it..." Spain said under his breath.

"No way!"

"Yeah way! That's exactly what the plan was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"N-"

"That is very agaçant*." France intervened.

"Whatever, he started it!" Prussia accusingly pointed at Spain.

"Nuh u-"

"Espagne, I understand you're unhappy with your results so far, (even though you really are the one to blame...), but do not take it out on poor Prussia. And Gilbert, I'm glad your plans are going well, but don't aggravate poor Antoine. There, all settled?"

The pair nodded.

"Good. I myself had to scrap my original plan, but t'inquiète pas*, I have a much better one now!"

* * *

 **A/N: Haha... I feel like there were a lot of words/phrases from other languages in this chapter. I can't help it! I just throw them in to make conversations seem less awkward/try to show which country is speaking. I'm pretty sure some of these have to be wrong, but I tried really hard to make sure they were right so please don't hate me! Just tell me how to fix them!**

 ***** Me mentiste ¿no?*(Spanish)~You lied to me, didn't you?

*Mon ami(French)~My friend

*Espagne(French)~Spain

*Die Arschmade(German)~Son of a bitch

*Mes précieux vêtements(French)~My precious clothes

*Amuse-toi(French)~Have fun!

*Je suis désolé(French)~I am sorry

*Par Hasard(French)~By any chance **(Thanks for the suggestion on this one ^.^)**

*Drôle de vous rencontrer ici(French)~Funny meeting you here

*Comment ça va(French)~How does it go; How are you

*Agaçant(French)~Annoying

*T'inquiète pas(French)~[Friendly way of saying] Don't worry

 **Sorry if this chapter might not have been up to all of your standards! Some parts were difficult for me to figure out what to write while others practically wrote themselves. Well anyways this was the product of my all day writing frenzy in an attempt to feel accomplished (somewhat) this break! This was also the product of me reaching my goal of 2 reviews (I'm not exactly an optimist) so you can see they make me really happy! You don't have to review but it would be greatly appreciated and make me feel happy and inspired! (Oh, and follows and favorites, and just views .) So yes, thanks to all who read to the end of this chapter (and A/N hehe...) and might want to continue reading...?  
**

 **I was writing up the ending to this chapter just now and my whole computer crashed (when I hadn't saved), and then when I shut it down it spent like an hour updating. I think that was its way of telling me the ending I was writing was utter crap, really made me rethink my whole life. I hope this was decent enough :P**

 **FYI it will definitely take longer for the next chap. to come out (finals and stuff ugh), but I'll try my hardest to get it out ASAP!**

 **Next Chapter ~ Canada's date with Prussia :0? Or...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter! Not sure if I'm liking how it's turning out though...  
**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing. Literally. I don't even own my own soul anymore. School took that from me quite awhile back.**

 **Ummm, _Thoughts are bolded and italicized._**

 **Words/phrases with asterisks by them are translated at the bottom.  
**

 **In the case of this chapter (I guess) text messages are bolded (but fyi the A/Ns are not text messages)**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter three~!**

* * *

The first thing England did when he got to his room was take a long, hot shower.

 _ **Ahh... that feels nice compared to being in those cold, soaked clothes. I honestly can't believe I didn't think to bring and umbrella with me; perhaps I should buy one.**_ The blonde nation pondered as he stood under the spray, _**But then again, it might not rain again after this, and then I would've just ended up wasting money.**_

He quickly washed himself when he could feel that the water was starting to become more lukewarm than it was hot. After he was finished he changed into clean, dry clothes, and toweled off his hair. Then he proceeded to make an attempt to neatly brush out his hair but, _**yeah this isn't going to work.**_ England thought, giving up on his hair and opting instead to fall down onto his bed and allow himself some time to sort out his thoughts somewhat.

"Ugh, why am I so tired? I don't usually take naps... Romano must be rubbing off on me already..." the country mumbled to himself as he felt his eyelids begin to droop.

 _ **I wonder what that French wanker is up to now... Probably something idiotic.**_ England yawned. _**Why must he always bother me? I don't think I'll ever understand why he would want to be around me when all I do is yell and throw furniture at him...**_

 _ **And then, why does he bug**_ **me** _ **so much and then proceed to go off and flirt with every other breathing creature on this planet? It doesn't make sense.**_

 _ **But I guess nothing that frog does makes sense...**_ was England's last thought before he found himself unintentionally drifting off to the land of sleep.

...

 _England walked along the sandy shores of the beach, ocean waves lapping at his bare feet. Occasionally he stopped to pick up a shell, examine it, and throw it back into the sea._

 _At some point, he picked up a sand dollar and glanced over to his side to see the sun was beginning to set; it was reflecting shades of red, pink, orange, and yellow on the water._

 _And then, because he was distracted, he tripped over a medium-sized rock jutting out of the sand, and fell stupidly on his face._

 _He started muttering curse words under his breath as he began to push himself up, that is, until he heard a smooth voice talking above him._

 _"Need some help there, mon cher?"_

 _England looked up to see France._

 _"Francis?"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be here?" France said, and offered a hand to the nation still lying in the sand._

 _England -hesitantly- took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up._

 _"Ow, ow, bloody hell!" England hissed in pain when he stood up fully. He looked down to see a deep cut in his calf, presumably from that stupid rock he had tripped over._

 _France clicked his tongue, "Allow me to help you with that too." he stated, took England's hand, and began to lead him slowly (to where, who knew)._

 _They walked for awhile, and England was starting to get annoyed. He was just about to ask just where the frog was bringing him, when France led him underneath a stone archway between two cliff faces and sat him down on a rock._

 _The French man crouched down, and produced a first aid kit out of thin air._

 _"Where the hell did that come from?" England questioned._

 _"You should refrain from questioning things so much, Angleterre." France responded and began cleaning and bandaging England's wound._

 _England crossed his arms, trying to ignore the slight sting that came from the antiseptic, and leaned back against the cliff face- tilting his head up to avoid looking at the French git._

 _Shortly after, France said, "There, all done." and patted England's leg before standing up._

 _"Whatever..." England trailed off closing his eyes._

 _However, the French country remained suspiciously quiet; so, curiously, England opened an eye again, only to see that France's face was incredibly close._

 _"...!" England flinched, but couldn't move backwards, as he was still leaning against the cliff._

 _France kept getting closer, placing his hands on either side of the rock England was sitting on; strangely, England found himself not really wanting to push away the other nation. A second had passed and there was less than an inch of air separating the two of them. England felt his eyes flutter shut once again and-_

 _..._

England awoke with a start, "What the he-!" and then proceeded to sneeze three times in a row.

Suddenly, much like in his dream, England felt a sting of pain coming from his leg; upon closer inspection he found a long, angry red scratch running up the side of his calf, _**Great, I must've bloody scraped it against the baseboard of the bed while I was sleeping.**_

He glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed and saw it was beginning to near 5pm. _**I slept for a long while... I should probably go to find Romano and Canada soon.** _ England thought, and then sneezed again.

 _ **I swear, I better not be getting sick, especially if it is because of that rain.**_ He scowled, rubbed his nose, and stood up.

England grabbed his room key, and shoved it in his pocket. Then he ambled over to the door leading out into the hallway, and threw it open, only to find Romano, hand poised to knock, already standing there with Canada.

"Oh you guys are already here." England said as Romano lowered his hand.

"No dipshit." Romano rolled his eyes and entered England's room.

England gestured for Canada to do the same, and the quiet country trailed in afterwards.

"So anyways, what are we even gonna do now?" Romano asked as he sat down on England's bed.

"Actually," Canada started, "...Prussia said he wanted to go out to eat dinner with me tonight, so I was just gonna go..."

"Che cosa*?! I thought we knew not to agree to go places with any of those bastards! It's dangerous!" Romano yelled, jumping up from his previous sitting position.

"Yeah, well... It would be kind of rude to back out now. Plus, Prussia said he would come "find me" when it was time, so I don't think I can really just skip... ( ** _and I never actually agreed to anything..._** )" Said Canada.

"I see... so there is no way out. Then we shall come with you!" England hit his fist on his palm as he announced his brilliant (and very original) idea.

Canada was startled for a second, before he offered a small smile to the other two nations of the trio, "A-alright, the more the merrier, I guess."

And like that, the three nations somewhat noisily (in the case of England and Romano) exited the room, and were off to the lobby of the hotel again, England pushing his dream to the back of his mind for now.

* * *

Prussia somehow found himself at some random chain restaurant, with -not only- Canada as he had planned, but also England and Romano for some unfathomable reason ( _ **Ohh nice word choice, awesome me!**_ ).

Prussia was sitting on one side of the booth, while England, Romano, and Canada sat on the other.

"Why exactly are these two un-awesome people here, birdie?" Prussia asked, looking at the Italian and British personifications sitting on either side of Canada.

"Don't talk about us as if we aren't here, bastard!" Romano challenged.

"Eh... Well they wanted to come, and I couldn't see why not?" Canada smiled, and Prussia could feel his willpower slightly deflating with it.

However, still, when they were ordering, Prussia pulled out his phone.

 **From: Me  
**

 **To: Francey, Toni  
**

 **Sent 5:33pm**

 **Hey! ur guys' two little bf's are ruining my date with birdie! D: Come take them away, I'm at XXXX restaurant.**

"What would you like, sir?" The waitress asked, directing her question at Prussia.

"Huh? Oh I'll just have some pancakes." He said, waving her off and returning his attention back to his phone.

Unbeknownst to Prussia, the waitress felt her patience being tested with the rude treatment. _**Don't worry, your shift is almost over; you can make it through this!**_ She told herself, and said "Alright, I'll get that started for you all!" with a forced smile, and was on her way.

 **From: Francey**

 **To: Toni, Me  
**

 **Sent 5:34pm**

 **Oh, really? Certainly, I will join you then! I shall be there in about... 16 minutes?**

 **From: Toni  
**

 **To: Me, Francey**

 **Sent 5:35pm**

 **I'll be there too~!**

Canada happily began to pour copious amounts of syrup onto his plate of pancakes when they arrived, occasionally listening in to the things Romano and England whispered back and forth (he was between them after all) as they began to eat as well.

"Let's ditch this bastard with the check." Romano quietly suggested, so that poor Prussia couldn't hear him.

"Eh? Isn't that kind of mean?" Canada added in with his hushed voice.

"I personally think it sounds like a great idea..." England murmured.

 **From: Me  
**

 **To: Francey, Toni  
**

 **Sent 5:46pm**

 **Hurry up!1! I can hardly stand these un-awesome people they're just talking to each other and not me! how dare they take birdie's attention away from the awesome me D:  
**

 **From: Francey**

 **To: Toni, Me  
**

 **Sent 5:48pm**

 **Do not worry, mon ami, I have arrived!**

France and Spain walked into the restaurant together, catching the eyes of England and Romano just as they finished their food.

"Why the _shit_ are they here?" Romano muttered to Canada and England, much like they had been doing throughout the entire time they were here, though they were talking about Prussia then.

"That's what I would like to know; I am not planning on sticking around if the frog is here." England harshly whispered back.

"Perhaps Prussia could've been texting them that whole time he was on his phone?" Canada quietly thought aloud.

Romano let out a small gasp, "What a scheming bastard! They're definitely up to something!" And sent a dirty glare over in the general direction of Prussia as Spain and France sat down next to their friend.

"Hi Lovi!" Spain waved at Romano.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! What are you and the french bastard doing here?" Romano demanded.

"Ah, that's a funny story! See, we were coming to eat here and then we happened to run into you guys! Weird coincidence, right?" Spain lied.

"Like hell..." Romano muttered, "I'm leaving. Let's go, guys." He stood up.

"Wait, Lovi, do you want to come over to my room to watch a movie? There's a movie rental place not far from here!" Spain asked, grabbing Romano's arm.

"Hell no!" Romano rejected the idea and tried to tug his arm free.

"Sorry, Lovi! That actually wasn't a question!" Spain smiled as he stood up and began to drag Romano towards the doors leading outside.

"Bastard! What the fu-!"

"Hey! You can't just kidnap people like that!" England angrily shouted, climbing over Canada to go after Romano.

France stood up as well, winking at Prussia and Canada, "I guess this is my cue to leave; À la prochaine*!

Prussia looked over at Canada, "That sounds interesting, kesese. Should we join them too?"

Canada watched the retreating forms of the four others, "S-sure...?"

* * *

Canada, Romano, England, Spain, France, and Prussia all stood in front of a Redbox outside of some pharmacy, looking very suspicious in the dim lighting of the night. Thankfully, it had stopped raining a few hours before so they weren't all forced to try and huddle under the small ledge above them.

"What movie do you want to watch, Lovi?" Spain asked.

Romano scowled, "None of them, asshole!"

"I propose a Romance movie! In french, of course." France said.

"Rejected." Stated England.

"Hm? You think you could find something better?" France raised a brow.

"Anything could be better than that trash."

"Let's have a vote!" Spain suggested. "What do you want to watch, Prussia?"

"An action movie!" Prussia shouted.

"And you, Canada?" Spain asked the quiet nation, who had yet to offer his opinion.

"M-me? I don't really have a preference..."

"Then that's two votes for an awesome action movie!" Prussia announced.

"Ha? What gave you the right to decide that?" England questioned.

"Is there something you want to watch, England?" Asked Spain, still keeping a tight grip on Romano, who was trying to escape while the others were debating among themselves.

"Anything but what the frog suggested." He huffed.

"Alright then! I suppose I'll vote for an action movie too! So that means: one vote for romance, four votes for action, and one vote for nothing! Which means action movie wins!" And Spain happily proceeded to tap on the screen of the Redbox a few times (picking out a random action movie), inserted some money, and they were on their way back to the hotel with a movie in hand; some of them not as happily as the others.

* * *

The six people that made up the BTT and the BTTT soon found themselves entering Spain's room.

The room (just like practically all the others) was set up so that it had a small living area that consisted of a couch, a love seat, an armchair, and a large television.

"C'mon, Lovi! Sit down!" Spain chirped as he grabbed the Italian by the wrist and dragged him over to the love seat before pushing him down.

"Oi-! What the hell, bastard! I can walk and sit just fine on my own!" Romano pouted.

Spain just smiled as he pulled out the DVD and walked over to the T.V. to figure out how to start the movie.

Meanwhile, Canada had chosen to sit on the floor and lean against the armchair, which allowed him a nice view of the screen.

Prussia stared at Canada for a second, before walking over to Spain's bed.

He grabbed one of many various neatly folded blankets stacked on the end, and walked back over to the armchair to sit down next to Matthew. He then proceeded to drape the blanket over the two of them.

"E-eh? Oh... Thank you, Prussia." Canada smiled at the other with a slight shade of pink staining his face.

"N-no problem, birdie! By the way, you should stop calling me that; the awesome me deserves something cooler to be addressed as, like 'Gil' kesesese!" Prussia stuttered at first, as his cuteness sensors were overloaded, but thankfully managed to regain his composure.

"A-alright then, Gil..." Canada smiled again before cuddling up under the blanket.

And lastly, England sat down on the couch, near one of the ends, and leaned back, just wanting the movie to be done and over with already.

Suddenly, he felt the couch dip down beside him with the added weight of another person, and looked to see France. He frowned.

England scooted away from France, which only resulted in France scooting closer once again. This continued until England hit the edge of the couch, and then his frown morphed into a complete scowl.

"What are you doing, _frog_?"

"What are you talking about, _sourcils_?" France responded as he watched Spain trying to insert the disc into the DVD player.

England huffed in annoyance, and tried to ignore the other, however it was not an easy feat when the arsehole's leg was pressed up against his own. _Then_ France had the nerve to put his arm across the back of the couch, almost across England's shoulders. And England was _this_ close (in his mind he envisioned an image of two fingers hardly centimeters apart from each other) from getting up and moving to the other side of the couch. But still England persisted in his attempts to ignore the frog -and of course the dream from earlier was coming back now to haunt him-.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Spain announced as he stood up and switched off the lights, then sat down next to Romano.

As the movie started up and trailers began to play, England let out ( yet another) quiet sneeze, and he could practically feel the French's eyes on him.

"Feeling a little sick there, Angleterre?" France smirked.

"No, you frog, it's just allergies! Now be quiet, I am _trying_ to watch the movie." England hissed as he focused his attention back on the previews.

"Hmm, is that so...?" He heard France quietly mumble.

The movie itself soon started, and began to get into things (including many, many explosions), and the members of the room found themselves with differing opinions of it.

 ** _What the hell is this boring crap? A movie from my country would've been more interesting._** Lovino yawned, _**At this rate I'll fall asleep before it ends.**_

Antonio smiled when he felt Romano lean his head on his (Spain's) shoulder. _**Aw! Lovi is so cute!**_ Antonio thought to himself as he looked down at the other nation, whose eyes remained only half-opened, and wanted to pinch his cheeks. However, he smartly refrained; he didn't necessarily want to be punched in the gut.

 _ **I wonder what the movie would be like with Lovi playing the main character?**_ The Spanish country contemplated as he turned his attention back to the movie. _**I bet he would look really cool walking away from those explosions like that!**_

 ** _This looks like one of Alfred's movies..._** was Matthew's first impression. Though, he found himself quite entertained by it, and got quite into the story line. He noticed Prussia enjoying it as well, occasionally shouting comments at the screen as though the actors could hear him. Which ultimately made Matthew laugh a little.

 _ **This is an awesome movie! Nice choice me!**_ Gilbert concluded, completely blocking out the outside world as he watched the television.

 _ **Too close;**_ ** _the stupid frog is_ too close** _ **.**_ Thought Arthur. At this point, France had actually shifted his arm so it was draped across Arthur's shoulders.

"Get off me, you stupid git." England whispered as he tried to slither down off the couch. Francis quickly caught the sleeve of England's shirt.

"Where are you going, Angleterre?" He questioned.

"Away from you." England responded and tried to get away once again, this time managing to slip out from the frog's grasp and move to the other side of the couch.

 _ **Good, now I can return to watching the film.**_ Arthur stated his approval in his mind, but truth be told, he hadn't a clue what was happening in the movie. He had been to focused on France's close proximity the whole time and that _stupid_ dream that just _kept coming back_ ; he didn't even understand why he had had that dream.

The ending credits began to roll, and by then, Romano had ended up falling asleep. Spain noticed this, and took the opportunity to pull the smaller nation onto his lap and hug him. **Lovi would so kill me if he were awake right now.** Spain thought with a sheepish smile.

He braced his hands on Romano's back, and underneath his knees, and picked him up as he stood.

"I'm going to bring Lovi back to his room!" Spain cheerfully announced as he made his way over to the room's exit, flicking on the lights while he was at it, and noticed England had fallen asleep as well; Canada and Prussia stood up.

"Fais de beaux rêves*." France replied.

"Viel Spaß*!" Prussia added in as well.

Spain smiled once more before opening the door (with only minor difficulties), an exiting the room into the hallway.

Luckily, Romano's room was only a couple away from his, and he shortly arrived at his destination.

"Hey, mi tomate, where is your room key?" Spain whispered to the sleeping nation, the latter frowning a little.

"Jacket... -ocket, bastard..." Romano sleepily mumbled.

Spain slid one of his hands around to Romano's jacket pocket and slipped it inside, successfully retrieving the room key and using it to open the door.

Depositing him on his bed, Spain took of the other's shoes, and tucked him under the blankets.

"Que sueñes con angelitos, Lovi." Spain whispered once more as he quickly brushed his lips against Romano's forehead, and ever so quietly exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations (Correct me if I'm wrong please; also, I don't mean to offend anyone if I messed up)~**

*Che cosa(Italian)~What?

*À la prochaine(French)~Until next time

*Fais de beaux rêves(French)~Sweet Dreams

*Viel Spaß(German)~Have Fun **  
**

*Que sueñes con angelitos(Spanish)~Hope you dream with angels (This is supposed to be cheesy/cute)

 **Fun Fact: I was having trouble deciding what the setting should be for England's little dream, so I looked to my own dreams for reference (which wasn't a very good idea bc my dreams are weird), and my brain was just like "YO, remember that dream where you were on a beach and got stung by a bee? Yah let's do it there." Funny thing is after that dream I woke up and still felt the pain from the 'bee sting', but I never figured out why lol.**

 **Yeah I really have no idea where I'm going with this story xD I should really plan things out more, like, I have ideas, but idk how to write them out and connect them together. Sorry I obviously could not decide on one point of view for some of these sections. This might be the last time in awhile I do scenes with the BTT and BTTT all together. Unless people actually like it. But again WHO KNOWS. I was considering writing Romano's and Canada's afternoon, but I figured it would've been boring, especially since all Romano does is sleep. I was thinking of him and Spain taking a siesta together but I just couldn't make it happen xD  
**

 **T.T Thank you all so much for reviews and favorites and follows and views, I hope you enjoy this chapter I publish before my life spirals downward as finals begin!**

 **~~UPDATE 1/30/16: So I went back and edited some of the chapters (just fixing some mistakes and trying to make it a little better...) and yeah sorry there's no new chapter published yet, I'm hoping to have the next one out next week (hopefully the 1st, but I'm bad with deadlines so yeah)~~~**

 **Next Chapter ~ Sick England! So many clichés in this story oops. And I need to think of clever chapter titles!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter took longer than I thought it would to finish, just, I'm kinda stressed right now because my school is being stupid and not even doing anything helpful and just yeah... *sighs* I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but just know it might be awhile (sorry!) But yeah, thank you to you awesome reviewers/favoriters/followers! :) Btw I know there was a sun _set_ scene last chapter but that was in a dream and idc, this is a sun _rise_ and I know it's boring, but I do what I want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own stuff  
**

 **Same things as usual. Have this chapter of random nothingness before more failed attempts at creating plans and etc.~**

* * *

The sun was rising, and with it, it brought colors ranging from scarlet to gold to violet. The light stained the land and glistened on puddles and ponds alike. One could even see glints off drops of dew on strands of grass, as well as on the tips of flower petals and leaves.

A perfect day was foreshadowed with nary a could in the sky. Birds twittered and sung with the rise of the new day. Even a recognizable small yellow chick, whom was normally found atop a silver head, was seen fluttering around in the morning breeze; however, we won't delve too deep into that.

Meanwhile, a familiar blonde-haired, green-eyed nation was waking up with the new light pouring through the window and onto his frame; only to find a terrible headache conquering his brain, and a strong sore throat that made its presence quickly known.

"Ugh..." England muttered as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him.

 _ **I feel like I have a hangover... But I know had nothing to drink last night. Of course it's my luck I would**_ **actually** _ **get sick.**_ England spitefully thought as the dizziness calmed a little and he was finally able to be aware of the fact that he was not in his room. Rather, he was on a couch with a soft blanket neatly deposited on top of him.

While England massaged his temples and tried to focus on not puking, he heard a door quietly creak open. He looked up to see France sneaking into the room, holding what seemed to be a cup of coffee if the scent that wafted in with him was anything to go by.

"Mon cher, you are awake." France said upon seeing England in his upright sitting position.

"Oh, really, I hadn't noticed." England replied, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice as he flopped back onto his back. He pulled the blanket up to his chin in an attempt to go back to sleep, the nation felt too shitty to even ask where the hell he was and why.

England suddenly felt a cold hand placed on his forehead, and his eyes snapped open while he smacked away the offending hand.

France nodded knowingly to himself, "Just as I thought. You are sick."

"I am _not_ sick." England swiftly denied, "I already told you, it's just bloody allergies. Now if you would leave."

However, France payed England's comments no attention, "It is as I predicted: wandering around in that cold rain was most definitely a catalyst for contracting diseases. Did you know that many other countries have been getting sick in the past week? There's Germany, Poland, Iceland..." France began to count off a long list of names that England ignored as he tried go back to sleep.

France seemed to finally notice England wasn't paying attention, and walked over to the nightstand by the bed, set down his drink, and pulled open one of the drawers. "Ah, well, it is a good thing I have such good intuition." He praised himself, and England heard the crinkling of a plastic bag.

England narrowly opened his eyes to see France pulling out some medicine and a water bottle.

"Sod off, I don't need your help." England stated, and began to stand up in an attempt to leave. Sadly, once he was standing, he felt the world spin, and ended up stumbling forwards. Much to his displeasure, France was close enough to catch him. England's face gained a light, annoying hue of red. Whether it was because of frustration or embarrassment was left unknown.

"Do not worry, this is not the first time I have taken care of you while you were sick." France haughtily smirked, "I am very capable."

France placed England back on the couch, and then exited into another room, only to return a minute later with a water soaked towel. Within seconds it was placed on England's forehead.

"Bloody-!" England started when cold droplets of water dripped down the sides of his head, "You're supposed to wring it out before you put it on my head!"

"Oops, I forgot!" France chirped, a blatant lie if England's ever heard one, and went to grab the medicine.

England used his sleeve to wipe some water out of his eyes when the droplets found there way there, "wanker..."

He removed his sleeve from his face and found France to be standing by him again, now holding a glass of water in one hand and a pill in another. "Take the medicine." France urged.

England scowled, "I refuse to take medicine for something so simple as a cold."

Now France frowned, "It will help you feel better more quickly, mon cher." He held the water and medicine closer to England's face, "We don't want your sickness to get worse, no?"

"No. I am perfectly able to get better on my without the help of medicine." England crossed his arms and turned his face away, "Besides, those things have all sorts of side-effects. And what if I'm allergic to it?"

France gave a frustrated smile, "Il suffit de prendre le médicament stupide!"

"I don't speak bloody French!"

"I _said_ : just take the stupid medicine!"

France shoved the water and pill at England so that the British country had to hold out his hands to prevent water from splashing onto him. "Fine!" England snapped, "I'll take the bleeding medicine..." He took the pill and set it on his tongue, then quickly swallowed it down with a drink of water.

"See? That wasn't so hard." France said as he took back the glass of water and set it on the floor.

"Just..." England sighed, "I'm going back to sleep. I better not see your stupid frog face when I wake up again." He buried his face in the couch cushions to block out the harsh morning sunlight.

"But Angleterre, this is my room~"

"Then I'm leaving when I wake up." He muttered and proceeded to ignore anything else the other nation might have to say.

"Ah well, dormez bien*!" France said, and patted England's head, which was received with a small, angry growl.

England finally felt himself able to relax when he heard the click of a door shutting, signaling that France had indeed left, and burrowed himself deeper into the couch in order to become comfier.

"Wait a second..." England murmured and propped his head back up on the pillows (ignoring the pain that exploded in his head from the action); a thought occurring to him, "why the hell am I in France's bloody room anyways?!"

* * *

Romano violently slammed the phone down. "Stupido servizio in camera*..." he muttered.

He sat down on the armchair by his bed, wondering what had even happened last night after his last thought about how stupid that movie was. He didn't remember ever leaving to come to his room. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, signaling he had received a text.

 **From: Tomato Bastard**

 **To: Me**

 **Sent 10:23am**

 **lovi open your door~! :)**

Romano frowned when he read the text, then got up and cracked open the door to peer outside.

He was greeted with a smiling Spain, who was holding a few ripe tomatoes.

"I got your texts complaining about the room service so I brought tomatoes!" The happy nation announced.

"Wha- where the hell did you get tomatoes fro-? You know what, never mind." Romano said, opening the door fully to let Spain step in.

Spain walked in and offered a tomato to Romano before setting the rest down.

"So~ Nice weather we're having today!" Spain gestured towards the window in a lame attempt to start a conversation (at least, in Romano's opinion).

Romano took a bite out of the tomato given to him, "If that's all you wanted, then you're welcome to leave now, bastard." He made his own sweeping gesture towards the door.

"So mean! And after I went through all that work to carry you back yo your room last night, and then even brought you tomatoes! Can't I least get a thank you or something?" Spain feigned hurt.

"Che? So it was you who brought you back! I don't remember anything after I fell asleep, bastard. Besides, it's not like you had to do ' _all that work_ ' anyways..." Romano crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"Lovi~!" Spain pinched Romano's cheeks, "Sí, I did bring you back, It reminded me of the old days. Let me carry you again mi tomitito~!" Spain beamed, holding his arms wide open.

"W- like hell, bastard!" Romano sputtered, and slapped Spain's hands away. He picked up the nearest object -a pillow- and threw it at Spain. The unsuspecting nation was hit directly on the chest.

"Ahah! Pillow fight!" Spain cheered and caught the pillow as it bounced off him, then proceeded to hit it lightly off of Romano's arm. Sadly, this caused him to drop his half eaten tomato that which would probably leave a stain in the carpet for the poor hotel staff to clean later.

"What the shit?!" yelled Romano, "You can't just-" but cut his own sentence short as he gathered pillows off his couch and chucked them at Spain, who easily dodged whilst still laughing like an idiot.

As the 'fight' continued on, Spain was obviously winning in the number of times he had managed to hit the other. Spain also seemed to be starting to get more serious about the pillow fight, much to Romano's annoyance.

"Oi, tomato bastard, this is stupid, let's just st-" a fast pillow slammed straight into his face.

"Cazzo! Just how fast was that thing going, fucking light speed!?" Romano crouched down, covering his face, and no, those were not tears pricking the corner of his eyes! Manly men do not cry when hit with a pillow!

Spain immediately realized his mistake and ran over to the poor Italian's side, "Lo siento, Lovi! Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

"Just fine, bastard." Was the sarcastic reply Romano gave. However, when Romano uncovered his face, he found crimson staining his hands, "Merda, what the hell!"

Spain noticed this as well, "Dios mío! You're bleeding! Is your nose broken?" The Spanish nation cupped Romano's face and tilted it up to inspect his injury.

"N-no! Stupid tomato bastard, it doesn't even hurt!" Romano averted his watery eyes to the side and felt an uncontrollable flush creeping it's way up his skin.

"I'll find a first aid kit!" Spain said, jumping up and exiting into the bathroom. Romano could hear cupboards being thrown open and the sounds of rummaging. Within seconds, Spain was standing back in front of him, fretting again.

"Ahh, what does one do in the case of a bloody nose again? It's been so long, I forgot! Aren't you supposed to tilt your head backwards?"

"No, idiota! You tilt your head forwards! Otherwise the blood might run down your throat!" Romano snapped.

"Yes! Of course! You're so smart, Lovi~!" Spain stupidly smiled, but then remembered that Romano was still bleeding. He pulled out some gauze and held it under Romano's nose.

"Hold this there for a second!" Spain instructed. Romano reached his hand up and did so, and Spain was dashing back to the bathroom again.

The sound of water running was heard, and Spain returned with a damp washcloth and began to dab at the red on Romano's face and hands.

"Bastard... This wouldn't have happened if you didn't start that dumb pillow fight..." Romano muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry, Lovino." Spain offered an apologetic smile.

Romano felt the flush trying to make its presence known again, but he battled it, "Wh-whatever." _**What the heck is wrong with me? It's like I have some sort of chronic blushing disease. This is so idiotic.**_ "You should just go back to your own room already, stupido..."

Spain stopped dabbing at Romano's face, "Aha, I suppose you're right. It wouldn't do you any good to have me around anyways, right?" Spain awkwardly stood up from where he was crouched by Romano and shuffled towards the door, "After all, everything I seem to do recently just makes you hate me more, huh..." He muttered to himself and opened the door.

"B-bastard! When did I ever-" The door closed, "-say I hated you..." Romano trailed off, feeling like he looked stupid still sitting on the floor holding a red piece of gauze up to his nose.

 _ **What an annoying bastard...**_ Romano thought as he stood up and tried to brush off Spain's abrupt leave, _**Just leaving like that for no reason.**_ He looked over at the basket of tomato's abandoned on the coffee table, _**So** **dumb...**_ Reaching for the first aid kit, Romano swapped out his piece of gauze for a fresh one, and threw out the scarlet stained one. _ **  
**_

"Why has he been having so many of these dumb 'mood swings' lately...?" Romano muttered as he sat down on the couch, wrapped a red blanket -that happened to be conveniently lying on the floor- around himself, and flicked on the television to some random cooking show. He grabbed another tomato to munch on while he whipped out his phone and pulled up England's contact info that he had just gained the day before at lunch. He proceeded to send a text and sat back to watch the people on the screen as they created strange dishes (that hardly looked appetizing) while he waited for a response, and for his poor nose to stop bleeding.

 **From: Me**

 **To: England**

 **Sent 11:01am**

 **The three of us need to meet up again soon.**

* * *

Canada had gotten an early start to his morning despite the fact that he had stayed up late last night watching that movie. Admittedly, he had found it a little hard to sleep after being in Prussia's (or he supposed, Gil's) warm presence for a couple hours, and was much more comfortable under the soft blanket they shared than the cold comforter of the hotel bed. He was unsure as to why he felt that way, but that's just how it was. And that's how he found himself dressed and making his way to the hotel-provided breakfast at six in the morning.

He hadn't actually known if it was open yet, so he felt relieved when, with his small amount of good luck, he found the restaurant already bustling with people getting food from a large, buffet like area.

He tried to avoid being knocked over by the few unsupervised children running around in a small cluster and dropping food on the ground. At some point he managed to reach a table sporting plates and various silverware. He briefly had a one-sided (one second) wrestle with a stranger over a plate, before he gave up, grabbed another one, and joined the other guests in the 'line' for food. Which ultimately left the stranger to wonder if some sort of ghost with an affinity for plates was haunting the hotel.

Thankfully, Canada hadn't brought Kumajirou down with him (the bear was still sleeping), so he avoided having to balance a polar bear in one arm and a plate of food in another as he slipped through the crowd to find a table. Upon spotting an empty table by a window, he sat down, and began to neatly cut up his food and eat.

After nearly a minute of peacefulness and basking in the sunlight while he ate, Canada received a painful slap on his back and simultaneously hard a resounding, cheerful "Hey!"

He almost coughed up the small bite of pancake he had just swallowed, "A-Al?" Canada choked as he looked up to see his brother beaming down at him.

"'Sup, Mattie!" America greeted as he slid into a chair across the table from Canada, "You're up early!"

Canada sipped a little bit of water from his plastic cup to fully swallow down that little bit of food, "The same could be said for you-"

"Anyways! How's it been? Don't forget we have a G8 Meeting today, I never see you at those!" America pulled a hamburger out of his jacket and began to eat it.

"That's because you never usually see me..." Canada whispered, ignoring the fact that he had been interrupted.

"Well, like I was saying! How does a trip to Japan's place sound after these silly little conferences are over? Because he invited me, but I'm super busy! And I didn't want him to feel bad so I said you could go!" America smiled and laughed.

"Al..." Canada sighed, "You can't just offer other people's time for them..."

America's smile dropped, "So you won't?"

Canada sighed again, "I guess I might, if it doesn't bother Japan."

"Of course it won't!" America fist pumped, "Well I'll be goin' now!" He stood up and waved excitedly before hurriedly heading off to wherever his next destination was.

After the strange, short encounter with America, Canada was able to finish the rest of his meal, and stood up. He decided he would attempt to wander around again, but since it didn't work so well yesterday, he would refrain from walking around the hotel hallways. Rather, he decided to walk around outside. Supposedly the hotel had rather nice gardens, which he found to be true as he exited through a pair of glass doors and stepped out onto a stone path surrounded with lush plants at their peak of greenness courtesy of the rain the day before.

Canada breathed in the fresh morning air and began to wander aimlessly, observing neatly kept and colorful flowers.

He walked around for what felt like a good hour, before he stumbled upon what seemed to be a pond surrounded by large, ancient looking trees.

And just as the nation began to move towards the water glittering in the sunlight, a strange sight caught his eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations~**

*Dormez Bien~Sleep Well

*Stupido Servizio in Camera~Stupid Room Service

 **One time when I was sick my dad forced me to take some medicine, and it turns out I was allergic to that kind of medicine~!**

 **Sorry if the end part with Canada just seemed overall bad, I wanted to add more and fix it up to make it a little better, but I couldn't think of anyways how, and I really wanted to just get this chapter out. I'll probably come back and edit this chapter later.  
**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes that might be in this story :P I can never just seem to sit and write, so I do like 20 other things at the same time to keep myself entertained haha... But yeah, I went back and edited the first three chapters (I didn't change anything, just fixed some spelling mistakes). In other exciting (and kind of unrelated) news- I started watching a new anime called "Prince of Stride: Alternative" while writing this, and it's pretty interesting so far ^_^**

 **Next Chapter - New plans shall be created!  
**


End file.
